1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data display apparatus and method, by which data transmission (or transferred) between different image display portions can be performed by natural, easy and simple operations (or manipulations), and to a recording medium on which a program of this data display method is recorded, and to a data transmission (or transmitting) apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there has been used what is called a Drag-and-Drop technique, which is performed by using a mouse, as a manipulation technique for moving information displayed on the screen of a monitor in a computer system. This is a technique of grabbing and pulling (namely, dragging) an object displayed on the screen of the monitor of the computer system, for example, an icon, which represents information on the presence of files stored in a data storage medium such as a hard disk, with a mouse. When the icon is moved to the position of another icon representing a desired folder, the dragged icon is released (namely, dropped) at this position. In accordance with this Drag-and-Drop technique, by moving an icon on the screen of the monitor, the movement of data within the aforementioned data storage medium or between data storage media is displayed thereon as if an actual physical object were moved. Thus, users can perform an operation by intuition and with a natural feel (or feeling).
Meanwhile, hitherto, there is no user interface technique by which a user can perform an operation by intuition and with a natural feel in the case that an object, such as an icon, is moved between different image display portions. For instance, the movement (or displacement) of the aforementioned object between the screens of different monitors has been performed by executing a command for remote copying of a file or for transferring information or by performing an operation of moving an icon on the screen of a monitor.
However, in the case of such a conventional user interface technique, an operation is completed within the screen of a monitor when a data transmission is performed between different image display portions. Thus, this conventional user interface technique cannot provide a user with a feeling that he or she moves an actual object.